


Big Girls Don't Cry

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst Smut and Fluff, AtsuHina, Atsumu Comforts Hinata, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa comforts Kageyama, One smut scene, Right?, Time Jumping, Time Skips, confessing, side daisuga, side iwaoi, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata try to work out their differences, but they are unsuccessful. Where did they go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Big Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty non-linear but that's how I planned it. Also I've never ever written M/M smut before, there's just one scene, it isn't really crucial to the plot so you can skip if needed. Thanks all.

_ Da, da, da, da _

Shoyo picked up the last t-shirt that he could find. It was old and wrinkled. It had a hole at the hem from when he and Tobio went to feed some ducks. It turned out there were also geese there that were nearly as big as Shoyo was. He was hiding behind Tobio when he felt the tug on the back of his shirt. He hadn’t even run that fast when he and Tobio used to race each other in high school.

He chuckled softly at the memory and half-heartedly stuffed the shirt into his bag. He had half a mind to toss it out, it was being held together by memories and longing. He sighed and looked out the window of their...er-Tobio’s bedroom. He watched the tall oak tree sway in the wind, the leaves lightly touching the glass. It needed to be trimmed but they hadn't had the time to do it. Tobio always wanted to hire someone to do it professionally. He supposed he could now that it really was just his house.

Shoyo unplugged his phone charger from it’s ceremonial spot on the top outlet of the left side of the bed. That was the last item of his in the house, he had forgotten it during his first hasty run through. He ran his fingers across the fabric of the quilt that was stretched neatly across their bed. He thought back to easier times, better times, simpler times. When they shared laughs, kisses, and pain between those sheets. Pain that they were able to work through together. He couldn’t help but wonder when they stopped working together.

_ The smell of your skin lingers on me now, _

_ you’re probably on your flight back to your home town _

Tobio took a long sip of the beer in front of him and stared at the wooden table for a long time. He had no idea what those around him were discussing even though he had been involved in the conversation as long as they had. All he could think about was what was going on at their...er-his house. Shoyo probably finished packing. He probably grabbed his phone charger last, he always forgot it. Tobio thought back to every time they took a trip and had to buy a new charger because Shoyo never remembered either of theirs. He couldn’t help but wonder who was going to remind him now- it wasn’t his business.

Tobio finished the beer and set it down on the table with more force than necessary. He screwed his eyes shut and used every single ounce of willpower that he had to not get up and go home. It was still home. It was still home until the smell of home was gone, until the warm comforting smell that Shoyo left behind was gone.

Hoshiumi glanced up at his friend and sighed. “Tobio-” 

Tobio’s eyes snapped open and caught Hoshiumi’s gaze. “What?”

“Did you want me to text Atsumu and see if they’re done?” 

The mere mention of Atsumu’s name made Tobio’s stomach churn. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, he knew it just  _ wasn’t his business _ but  **fuck** . He couldn’t help it. He had seen the way that Atsumu looked at him since he and Shoyo first started playing together. He recognized it because it was the same damn way Tobio looked at him when they first met all those years ago in middle school. Seeing Shoyo again in high school was a pure and beautiful chance. 

“No.” Tobio finally replied. He motioned to the bartender for another drink. “Same thing.”

Hoshiumi shook his head and texted Atsumu anyway.

_ I need some shelter of my own protection, baby _

_ Be with myself and center _

_ Clarity, peace, serenity _

“Tobio, don’t do that-”

“Don’t do what? I’m not doing any-fucking-thing!” 

Shoyo frowned at his boyfriend and the fifth argument they had that week. It was only Tuesday. “Don’t just walk away when I say something that you don’t like.”

“Then don’t say things I don’t like.” Tobio mumbled as he pushed his hand through his hair.

Shoyo rolled his eyes and followed him into the living room. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset. You play volleyball! Of everyone in my life you should understand the most when it comes to travelling. Just because you-” Shoyo’s words faded but what he was going to say next hung in the air between them.

“Just because I what? Just because I cost my team the game? Just because we lost? Just because we aren’t going to the finals? Thank you for the constant reminder.”

“ _ Constant _ reminder? What have I done that constantly reminds you?” Shoyo asked with his arms crossed.

Tobio stared back at him as he sunk into the couch. Shoyo rarely got furious. He had been mad before, sure, but rarely did his emotions extend beyond that. He was simple, he was easy to please, easy to win over, easy to talk to, but the look he had on his face. Tobio knew he was crossing a line. Unfortunately for the two of them, he didn’t care.

“Your presence is a constant reminder, Shoyo. I think you know that.” Tobio snapped back quietly. “Why did you have to come-” It was his turn for his words to fade.

Shoyo’s mouth fell open slightly. He knew Tobio was mad that they lost, he knew it was devastating, he had been through the same thing before. He didn’t realize that Tobio was putting blame on him for it. He went to Tobio’s game after his own team had won. It was in the fifth set and Tobio’s team was winning. They were only a few points away from victory. Tobio found Shoyo’s in the stands before Shoyo had even taken his seat. His energy was impossible not to notice. What was also impossible not to notice was how close Atsumu sat to him, how he whispered in Shoyo’s ear instead of talking out loud, how his knee lightly touched Shoyo’s. Tobio couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the game. Something felt off. 

Then they lost.

“You-” Shoyo was even angrier than his voice was trembling. His jaw shook and his hands shook. Tobio started to make an attempt to take back what he said but they both knew he didn’t mean it. Shoyo took a step back when Tobio reached his hand out. His hand fell in the empty space between them.

“Hinata- I didn’t-”

“Hinata?” Shoyo repeated in a choked sob. “That’s where we are? Seriously?” Shoyo stepped back again and bumped into an end table. A picture frame sitting on the edge toppled over and shattered on the floor. Shoyo crumpled over and reached for the frameless photo.

“Let me help-” Tobio stood and started toward Shoyo. He stopped moving when Shoyo started sobbing. He stood near the edge of the couch and watched his boyfriend struggle.

_ I hope you know, I hope you know _

_ That this has nothing to do with you _

_ It’s personal. Myself and I _

_ Got some straightening out to do _

“Are ya done yet, Sho? We have an appointment to see that apartment in a half an hour.” Atsumu asked as he checked the time on his phone. He smiled at Shoyo when he found him at the top of the stairs, his smile fading slightly when he saw that distant look in his eyes that he had become devastatingly familiar with. “Are you okay?”

Shoyo shook his mood off and tried to smile. “I’m good!” He bounded down the stairs, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “I have everything. We can go.”

Atsumu felt his phone buzz and reached out to check the text. He texted Hoshiumi back. “We are done, we are leaving.”

Shoyo was silent on the short walk to the car. He almost went for the mailbox, one of his favorite evening activities, but he had already had his mail forwarded weeks ago. He slid into the passenger seat and rested his cheek against his palm as he stared out the window. He remembered when they first got the keys to the house, it was a day to remember.

_ And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

Shoyo jumped up on the counter and grinned at Tobio. “I can’t believe we finally are here!”

“I can’t believe you think it’s okay to put your ass on the counter.” Tobio commented as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Shoyo pouted. “I thought you liked my ass.”

“Not on the damn counter, idiot.” Tobio swatted Shoyo’s knee with a rolled up magazine.

Shoyo continued pouting, rubbing his knee in an extra dramatic fashion. “So mean.” He leaned back and fanned his face with the discarded magazine. They just had to move in the middle of summer, didn’t they? Tobio didn’t want to run the AC on their first day there so they would know what kind of natural breeze the house had. Spoiler alert: it didn’t have one. He needed a manmade breeze. “Tobioooo- turn on the damn aircon!”

Tobio held a water bottle against his neck. “No. Why were you in the bathroom so long?”

Shoyo grunted, ignored his question, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it at his boyfriend. “Turn it on!”

“Do not get naked on that counter.” Tobio warned as he closed his eyes and leaned against the cold steel of the fridge.

“It’s my house-”

“-Our house-

“I’ll do what I want-”

“-No, you won’t-”

Shoyon whined again and wiped the sweat beading on his forehead with his forearm. He glanced at Tobio and noticed he was watching him out of the corner of his singular open eye. His eyes were trained on Shoyo’s stomach, the well defined muscles that he had worked hard for were definitely listening under a sheen of sweat. Shoyo smirked and kicked his shoes off. Tobio glared at the sound of his shoes hitting the linoleum. Shoyo pulled his socks off and dropped them unceremoniously. He ran his fingers down his chest, rolling his head back and groaning. “It’s sooooo hot, Tobiooo-'' He fanned himself dramatically and ran his fingers across his collarbone. He could feel Tobio’s glare on his skin.

“ _ Shoyo- _ ” Tobio warned.

“Soooooo hooooooot-” Shoyo leaned toward the sink and turned it on. He cupped his hand under the water and brought it over to himself.

“Don’t you dare-”

Shoyo ignored the raven-haired setter and let the water drip down his chest, down his stomach and onto his pants. “Woops, my pants got wet-” He lifted his hips and started pulling his shorts off.

Tobio was in front of him in seconds. “What are you doing?”

“My shorts are wet-”

Tobio grabbed the hem of the shorter man's shorts. “You’re so annoying-” He leaned forward until his lips crashed into Shoyo’s. His hands gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side as he licked into his mouth.

Shoyo groaned softly. That was his favorite side of Tobio Kageyama: hungry. He reached down and tugged off Tobio’s t-shirt as the latter dragged his teeth across Shoyo’s collarbone. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder, eliciting another groan from Shoyo.

“So annoying.” Tobio whispered against his neck. He reached down and yanked Shoyo’s shorts off. He glared between his legs. “You don’t even have underwear on.”

“It’s too hot!” Shoyo whined. He slid his thighs up around Tobio’s hips.

“Idiot-” Shoyo cut off any more insults with his mouth. He groaned again as the taller man palmed his straining erection that had settled against his stomach, smearing the drop of precum that had gathered along the slit.

“T-tobio-” They had been so busy with moving that it had been a while since they had been intimate. A long while.

Shoyo pushed Tobio’s shorts down with his feet and giggled when he saw he also wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “You-”

“Shut up, idiot.” Tobio grunted against Shoyo’s neck. He wrapped his slender fingers around Shoyo’s length and pumped it slowly. Tobio sunk his teeth into Shoyo’s shoulder, his favorite spot that was littered with fading bruises. Shoyo’s dick twitched in his hand and he bit down again. “Is the lube packed?” Tobio asked as he sucked on Shoyo’s neck.

“N-No-” He breathed in response. “It’s in my bag- there-” Shoyo shivered at the loss of contact as he slid off the counter, but Tobio was back in seconds, their lips connecting immediately.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“There isn’t even a bed in there!” 

“You sure are whining a lot, idiot.” Tobio popped the cap open and was ready to coat his fingers.

“Um- you don’t need to- I mean, I already-”

Tobio glanced up at him. “ _ That’s _ why you were in the bathroom so long?”

Shoyo blushed and nodded.

“So needy.” Tobio laughed. He gripped Shoyo’s shoulders and turned him around. Thankfully, Shoyo had grown at least a few inches so he could easily push his chest against the counter.

“Hurry uuuuup!” 

Tobio snorted and gripped Shoyo’s hair. “Shut up, idiot. Or I’m going to be the only one who comes.” He poured the lube over his own cock and noticed the glistening around Shoyo’s entrance wasn’t just sweat. “Couldn’t wait, could you?” Tobio reached between them and easily slid two fingers inside Shoyo who groaned at the sudden intrusion. He was indeed already ready for him. “So impatient-” Tobio breathed against Shoyo’s neck as he leaned against him. The sweat from his chest sticking to Shoyo’s back.

“To-bio- pl-please-” 

Tobio slid his fingers out and gripped Shoyo’s hips tightly. He lined himself up with Shoyo’s red rimmed entrance and pushed himself in excruciatingly slowly. He held his breath to keep from letting Shoyo know how much he was enjoying it, but the latter didn’t care, he was always loud. That time was no exception. 

“To-bio-” He gasped as he gripped the edge of the counter. “More, please.”

Tobio pulled out almost all the way, until his head was stretching Shoyo, then snapped his hips back. Shoyo yelped and slumped over into a low groan.

“More-” He mumbled against the cold surface of the counter.

Tobio obliged, of course, moving his hips faster. He pressed open mouth kisses along Shoyo’s spine as he dug his fingers into his waist. He slid his hand around and gripped Shoyo’s aching erection causing the small man to cry out again. Tobio smeared the precum around the head of Shoyo’s cock, pumping it in unison with his thrusts.

“Ahhh- ah-ah, To-bio, please-” Shoyo continued gasping into the counter. 

Tobio pulled him up and gripped his chest with one hand. Shoyo’s hands found their way into Tobio’s hair and he gripped it hard. He moved back against his raven-haired boyfriend until their movements were sloppy and slightly slower.

“I’m- fuck, Sho, I’m-” Tobio stuttered out words as he felt his belly fill with that familiar warmth.

“Me too- me too.” 

Tobio bit into the back of Shoyo’s shoulder as he came, a bit harder than he meant to, but he knew Sho enjoyed it. He pumped his hand faster until Shoyo tensed up and thick white ropes of cum spurt onto Tobio’s hand, dripping onto the floor.

Tobio pressed his lips against his back. “Sho- I love you.”

Shoyo smiled and laughed softly. “I love you, Tobio.”

_ But I’ve got to get a move on with my life _

_ It’s time to be a big girl now,  _

_ And big girls don’t cry _

_ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry _

“Do ya wanna talk about it?” Atsumu asked as he glanced at Shoyo from the corner of his eye. Sho still hadn’t said a word, he was contentedly staring out the window.

“Not really.” Shoyo gave his friend a wistful smile.

Atsumu nodded and turned on the radio.

_ The path that I’m walking I must go alone _

_ I must take the baby steps till I’m full grown, full grown _

“So that’s it?” Tooru asked as softly as he could muster, taking in the bumbling crying mess before him. He expected Shoyo to come to him first. He expected to be comforting the little ginger haired boy. He even had his husband, Hajime, on standby in case Sho came calling. Except...it wasn’t Shoyo that came. It was Tobio Kageyama. Tobio Kageyama, the boy he’d known since middle school as a bit of a robot, was at his door, thick tears sliding down his cheeks and gasping for breath. “Come in, Kageyama. People are going to see you-” Oikawa joked as he pulled the crying man inside.

“Oi, is that Hinata?” Hajime came rushing out of their bedroom to comfort the small ginger, but he stopped short when he saw Kageyama clinging to Tooru’s shirt. “Uh-”

“Go away, Hajime, I have this.” Tooru waved his husband away and led Kageyama to the couch. “Do you want tea? I was just making some.”

Kageyama nodded as he buried his face in his hands. Tooru watched him over the counter as he pulled out two mugs. He knew they had been having some problems which was why he expected to see Hinata. He leaned against the counter as the tea kettle whistled. Shoyo must have gone running into the overly comforting arms of that blonde one, Tooru mused. He frowned at Kageyama. He didn’t deserve that.

Tooru set the mug in front of Kageyama and scowled as Kageyama took a sip then set it directly next to the coaster he had set out for him. “Use the coaster, you damn animal!”

Kageyama mumbled an apology and reached for his tea blindly through tears. He knocked it across the table, the dark liquid married the dark wood.

Tooru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes to Kageyama falling apart in front of him, his silent sobs wracked his body heavily. He clicked his tongue and moved to sit next to him. He pulled his old disciple against him and held him tight.

“Hajime! Come clean this! Kageyama is an oaf.” Tooru called out.

Hajime poked his head out and his eyes widened as he saw his husband gently petting Tobio’s head as the latter cried hot tears onto his shirt. Tooru was sure to complain about the wrinkled material later. Tobio clung to Tooru’s shirt and cried until he couldn’t anymore.

“I don’t- I don’t- I don’t know what life is without him.” Kageyama cried into Tooru’s shoulder. “I never wanted to know. What am I supposed to do?”

_ Fairy tales don’t always have a happy ending, do they? _

_ And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay. _

“Are you all settled in?”

Shoyo glanced at the blonde across from him. “I think so. I’m glad you were able to get me into this place, it’s awesome!”

“It’s a nice building. Bokuto is just down the hall. I’m a floor up. Sakusa is a few floors down.”

Shoyo grinned as he pushed a cereal box into a low cabinet. He looked up and knew his higher cabinets would be of zero use. He chuckled to himself and moved back toward the living room. The apartment was 2 bedrooms but it was the only unit that they had open and he had already been staying on Atsumu’s couch for 4 months. He was already feeling lonely in the space and wanted Atsumu to stay. At least for the night.

“Hey, Tsumu, can you-” Shoyo rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from Atsumu’s half-lidded eyes. “This place is just pretty big.” 

Atsumu nodded, not quite understanding what Shoyo was asking. “We can invite some of the guys over and hang out.” Shoyo felt his face redden. Atsumu’s mouth fell into a small O as the realization hit him. “Or- we can- I don’t know, we can hang out. I can stay- it’s a big place. I can stay the night or something.”

Shoyo nodded. “That would be nice.”

_ I hope you know, I hope you know _

_ That this has nothing to do with you _

_ It’s personal. Myself and i _

_ We’ve got some straightening out to do _

“Kageyama- here!” Hoshiumi shouted from behind his setter. The pinpoint set was perfect and he slammed the ball over the net. It smacked into the ground with that always satisfying smack and the game was over.

They all sat around joking in the locker room after, waiting for the ceremonies to start. 

“Great game, Kageyama, that last set was incredible.” Tooru burst into the locker room singing the younger boy’s praises as soon as they let him through. He proceeded to tell everyone how he taught Kageyama everything that he knows, easily glossing over everything Kageyama learned at Karasuno. Tooru attributed that to the times that they had played together.

Kageyama bowed his head deeply as he was presented with the ‘Best Setter’ award. He stood, almost stone-faced, in front of the large crowd. The MVP award was next and Kageyama had been bracing himself for that all day. He knew who it was going to. It was going to the man he hadn’t seen in almost a year. 

_ And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_ But I’ve got to get a move on with my life _

_ It’s time to be a big girl now, and big girls don’t cry _

Shoyo Hinata stepped up and bowed his head as he accepted the MVP award. It was his first and it was the most deserved. His team lost in the semi-finals, but he still won MVP of the entire tournament. He was red-faced and sniffling, waving to the crowd as flowers landed at his feet. He didn’t notice the pair of dark eyes that were on him from the moment he jogged to the podium. He didn’t notice the small smile reminiscent of nights together, eyes wet with memories.

_ Like the little school mate in the school yard _

_ We’ll plays jacks and Uno cards _

_ I’ll your best friend and you’ll be mine, _

_ Valentine _

“HINATA, YOU IDIOT, THAT’S NOT WHERE THAT GOES!”

Hinata whined and moved the heavy box to the other side of the apartment. 

Koushi and Daichi laughed as they leaned against each other, watching everyone else work. “Should we help them?”

“I really don’t want to-” Koushi whined as he moved to sit in front of Daichi. “I really, really, really don’t!”

Daichi laughed and leaned over Koushi’s shoulder. “We can order food for them?”

Koushi’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I’m starving!”

Another few curses and Kageyama swatted Hinata in the back of the head. Hinata was sweaty and blushing, Kageyama shared his expression. 

Daichi snorted and Koushi giggled.

“When are they finally going to get together?” Koushi asked quietly.

Daichi shrugged. “Hopefully soon, I can take the sexual tension any longer.”

“What sexual tension?” Hinata asked, popping his head into the living room.

As if on cue, Kageyama appeared right behind him, almost pressed against him. Hinata rolled his head back and looked up at him at the same time Kageyama looked down. Daichi and Koushi couldn’t help but laugh as the two nearly and half accidentally made contact with each other's heads.

“Or before one of them gets injured.” Daichi remarked. “I’m glad they didn’t break anything yet.” He glanced around his and Koushi’s apartment. He spotted a piece of glass near Kageyama’s foot and pointed at it.

Hinata immediately bolted. Kageyama followed seconds later. Daichi’s bellowing voice followed them all the way to Kageyama’s car.

_ Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to _

_ ‘Cause I wanna hold yours too _

_ We’ll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds _

“Give me your hands.”

“No.”

“ _ Give me your hands _ .”

“Not happening.”

“Tobio!” Hinata shouted sternly, causing his raven-haired friend to freeze. “Give me your hands.” Hinata took the calloused hands between his. As he suspected, they were freezing. It was cold as hell outside and Kageyama didn’t have so much as a jacket! Hinata pulled his own gloves off and pulled them over Kageyama’s hands, even as he protested. “That’s better.”

Kageyama stared down at his hands covered in the bright green gloves that Hinata always wore. They were part of his personality at that point. He didn’t move when Hinata took off his beanie and pulled it over his own head. He didn’t move when Hinata started rubbing his small hands over his larger ones to warm them up. 

Hinata finally looked up at him and his trademark smile faded. “Kage- why are you crying?”

Kageyama reached up to touch his face. A dark spot on the glove indicated that he was in fact crying. He stared down at Hinata and finally gave in to what he had been trying his damndest to deny since he met the boy. Kageyama forgot about their teammates that were seated just across from them, old and new having a bit of a reunion. He ignored their jeering, joking, and loud voice as he leaned toward Hinata and hoped that he wouldn’t stop him.

It took longer than Hinata would care to admit that Kageyama was  _ not _ trying to hit him but he was trying to do something else entirely. Something that Hinata had been waiting for. The moment Kageyama leaned forward, Hinata practically jumped upward and threw his arms around his friend, their lips crashing together.

_ But it’s time for me to go home _

_ It’s getting late and dark outside _

_ I need to be with myself and center _

_ Clarity, peace, serenity _

Tobio held his hand out toward Shoyo.

Shoyo grasped it and shook it warmly. “Congratulations on the win. And the award.” Shoyo spoke low, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Tobio cracked the smallest smile. “You as well.”

They held on for a moment longer than necessary before they were separated by a crowd of reporters. They stared after each other, almost longingly.

_ I hope you know, I hope you know _

_ That this has nothing to do with you _

_ It’s personal. Myself and I _

_ We’ve got some straightening out to do _

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shoyo from behind, making the redhead giggle uncontrollably. He buried his face in Shoyo’s hair and kissed the back of his sweaty neck. “Congratulations, Sho. You were incredible.”

Shoyo spun and hugged Atsumu tightly. “I’m only able to do what I can do because of you. Don’t forget that Tsumu. You’re one of the best setters I’ve ever met, our chemistry on the court- wow! It’s awesome!”

Atsumu snorted and kissed Shoyo’s temple. “Awesome is right.” He pulled back and grinned down at the shorter man. “Let’s get out of here.”

Shoyo took his hand and followed him.

He turned and spared one last glance at the swarm of reporters.

At the same moment, Tobio glanced into the crowd. 

_ And I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_ But I’ve got to get a move on with my life _

_ It’s time to be a big girl now, _

_ And big girls don’t cry. _


End file.
